In wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks, mobile stations (STAs) accessing the uplink communications channel employ a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) technique to avoid collisions with other STAs accessing the uplink channel. More specifically, a STA will verify that the uplink channel is idle before performing an uplink transmission, which tends to reduce collisions, where two STAs are transmitting at the same time. This CSMA/CA technique works relatively well when STAs utilize moderate to high transmit power in mid-to-small sized wireless local area networks (WLANs), e.g., radius less than fifty meters, as STAs are typically able detect one another's uplink transmissions, and thereby avoid transmissions that will result in a collision.